Standard commercial hair procedures such as cutting, permanent waving, and coloring usually involve combing the hair, and at the same time applying to the hair certain liquids such as neutralizer, permanent lotion, or color. These liquids are typically packaged in thin tipped, small plastic bottles.
The typical procedure as presently performed requires the hairdresser to lay down the comb, pick up a knife or scissors, cut off the tip of a bottle of liquid, lay down the knife or scissors, and pick up the comb once again. This takes time, and it interrupts the flow of the procedure.